Power Ranger- Elite Force
by Major144
Summary: Dark Specter has ressuercted several Sith Lords to serve him and lead a new army. The good wizard Zordan must team up with the Jedi Council and the Repbulic to make a new team of warriors to combat this threat.
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Power Rangers- Force Elite

Chapter 1 Prolog

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away, a great evil known as Dark Specter appeared and launched an evil plan to conquer a neighboring Galaxy by resurrecting several members of the Sith to lead a new army. These actions would lead to to great forces of good joining forces to combat this new threat.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness Rising

Power Rangers- Force Elite

Chapter 2 Darkness Rising

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The massive demonic bring known as Dark Specter floated through space looking for planets to conquer. The evil monarch was interested in the current galaxy, he was in and he sensed a dark evil within it. Dark Specter followed his senses and they lead him to an old temple on a desert planet that seemed to be abandoned. The evil that Dark Specter sensed was long dead, but there was still an echo. Dark Specter decided to use his powers to give these echoes form. The evil monarch waved his claws and released a powerful blast of red lightning that struck the ground. Three figures appeared before Dark Specter. They were humanoid in appearance, but Dark Specter's powers had warped them a little. There was one female and two males.

"What are your names?" Asked Dark Specter.

"I am Darth Phobos." Said the female.

Phobos had grey skin, blue hair, and dark rocky spikes growing out of her body. She was dressed in black skin tight armor.

"I am Darth Desolous." Said one of the males.

Desolous had white skin with red glowing lines running all over it. He was dressed in red and black armor.

"I am Andeddu." Said the other male.

Andeddu had a face that resembled a mummified skull with glowing yellow eyes, and was covered in bandages.

"I am Dark Specter ruler of all evil. You three shall be my new generals, who will conquer this galaxy. When, you succeed you will be greatly rewarded." Said Dark Specter.

"We will humbly serve you." Said Andeddu with a bow.

A darkness was rising and there was a great disturbance in the Force.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Disturbance

Power Rangers- Force Elite

Chapter 3 Disturbance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The new Sith Generals used their powers to lure an unsuspecting ship to the temple, after killing the unfortunate crew the generals flew their ship into space, where Dark Specter gave them some blueprints to create a new form of elite robotic soldiers. The villains set a course for the abandoned droid factory on Geonosis. The ship landed and the deadly trio went inside the factory. Andeddu walked up to one of the computers, which was offline. The Sith grinned as he blasted the computer with Force lightning and the machine powered up from the energy. The factory lights turned on and a few machines began working creating some battle droids. The battle droids walked over to the Sith and stood at attention.

"What are your orders?" Asked one of the battle droids.

"You shall help us reconstruct this factory to build a new droid army." Said Desolous.

"As you command master." Said the battle droid.

The droids began to reconfigure the machines and a few days later they were ready to build new droids. The machines went to work and out came a newly made droid with black armor and a skeletal like mask carrying a short sword like weapon. More of the new droids were produced and the Sith Generals smiled at the sight.

"They shall be called Geoids." Declared Phobos.

"With them, we shall conquer the galaxy!" Declared Andeddu.

Lightyears away on the planet Coruscant, Jedi Master Yoda was meditating, when his eyes suddenly opened and a grave look appeared on his face.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force."

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Attack and Rescue

Power Rangers- Force Elite

Chapter 4 Attack and Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In the far reaches of space a silver space ship was making it's way through space. On board the ship was a bald, pale skinned wizard named Zordon and his robot companion Alpha. The two of them were on the trail of an evil witch named Rita, when one of the ship's scanners picked up a large evil energy reading in the system they were in. Zordan sensed that there were dark times ahead and that this new evil was fixing to cause a lot of trouble very soon. The two travelers set a course for one of the nearby planets.

Meanwhile lightyears away on the planet Geonosis, the Sith Generals were fixing to launch a great attack on the planet Coruscant. The villains along with a few dozen Geoids boarded a recently constructed ship and took off into space. They soon reached Coruscant. Phobos and Desolous teleported down to the planet with a bunch of Geoids and began to attack. Clone Troopers were sent out to deal with the invaders, but their weapons seemed to have little affect on them. Captain Rex stood alongside a squad of troopers firing his blasters at the Geoids, but the attacks, barely slowed them down. Just when the Geoids were fixing to attack the captain an invisible force sent them all flying back. Rex turned to see three Jedi coming his way. There was Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka.

"Glad to see you." Said Rex as the three Jedi stood beside him.

"What are we dealing with?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Some new type of battle droids with thick armor." Said Rex as he pointed at the Geoids who were regrouping.

"That's not all." Said Anakin.

The group of Geoids parted as Phobos and Desolous appeared. The two Sith Generals drew their lightsabers.

"Do you feel that energy. These two have the power of the Dark Side...along with something else." Said Obi-Wan.

"Who are?" Asked Anakin.

"We're are Desolous and Phobos, former Sith Lords brought back to life to plunge this galaxy into a new dark era." Declared Desolous.

"Surrender to us, or be destroyed." Said Phobos.

"I choose neither." Said Anakin as he charged forward followed by his fellow Jedi and Rex.

The Geoids charged forward and the Jedi sliced through them with their lightsabers, while Rex blasted a couple of the droids's heads off. Anakin swung, his lightsaber at Desolous, but he blocked it and knocked Anakin back with a kick. Obi-Wan tried to attack Desolous from behind, but he blocked it with his shield and pushed the Jedi back. Ahsoka struck at Phobos with her lightsaber, but the Sith General blocked all the Jedi's attacks with ease and knocked her back using the Force, before doing the same thing with Rex. Desolous and Phobos then blasted Force lightning out of their hands and knocked everyone down. The Sith Generals were fixing to close in and finish the job, when the Jedi and clone were suddenly bathed in a bright light and vanished from the scene. Phobos contacted Andeddu and explained what happened.

"Return to the ship. I sense a new power at work and we're going to need to amass a great force of our own to deal with it." Said Andeddu.

The Sith Generals teleported back to the ship, with the remains Geoids and they set a course back to the factory.

Anakin and the others found themselves standing in the Jedi Temple facing Yoda, an old man, and a strange droid.

"What's going on?" Asked Anakin.

"Dark forces are at work, much stronger then what we have previously fought. A new friend has come to help in our time of need." Said Yoda.

"Hello I am Zordon." Said the man.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 New Powers

Power Rangers- Force Elite

Chapter 5 New Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Rex faced Zordon.

"So Zordon, can you explain what's going on?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"I can. You see I and my robot companion Alpha come from another galaxy. I am a wizard and I have been tracking the forces of evil from my galaxy, which lead me here. One of the most evil entities that I've ever encountered has decided that he wants to conquer your galaxy. This evil is called Dark Specter and he has already used his powers to resurrect three evil beings and turn them into his new generals. These new general are the ones you just fought and Dark Specter has greatly increased their powers." Explained Zordon.

"That explains how those Sith Lords were so strong." Said Anakin.

"Yeah, but how do we stop them?" Said Ahsoka.

"I can bestow you with powers to help you combat the generals and their army." Said Zordon.

"Can we trust him?" Asked Rex.

"Trust him we must. Though his powers are much more different then the Force, I sense no decent or ill will from Zordon." Said Yoda.

The three Jedi and clone looked at one another and then they each extended their hands towards Zordon. The wizard waved his hands and four ball of light shot forward and struck the four warriors bathing them in light. When the light cleared the Jedi and Clone were wearing new outfits.

Anakin was now wearing a heavy suit of black armor with a silver and black helmet, Ahsoka was wearing a light red outfit with a red helmet, Owi-Wan had white armor with green trimmings and a helmet, and Rex was wearing blue armor. The group looked at their new outfits with awe and then they pulled out their weapons. The Jedi seemed to have the same lightsaber, but the blades were slightly curved now and they seemed to glow a little brighter. Rex had two sliver blasters with a blue trim on them.

"You four are now the Power Rangers Elite Force! With these new powers you are now on an even playing field with Dark Specter's forces." Said Zordon.

The newly named team raised their weapons in salute to Zordon.

"New strength they have been given, but strong enough to defeat the Dark Side? Unclear." Said Yoda to himself as he studied the team.

To continued.


	6. Chapter 6 First Battle

Power Rangers- Force Elite

Chapter 6 First Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

At the factory the Sith General had a bunch more Geoids built along with a much stronger battle droid they named Boto. Boto was a large and bulky like a super battle droid, except he had red eyes and spikes on his back and shoulders. The new droid was equipped with lasers and energy blades on it's arms. Andeddu approached Boto to give him orders.

"You shall lead our forces and invade planet Coruscant and destroy anyone, who gets in your way." Said Andeddu.

"Yes master." Said Boto as he marched off to a waiting ship with dozens of Geoids behind him.

The ship was loaded up and took off towards Coruscant. The evil forces teleported to the planet's surface and began wrecking havoc. Clone Troopers arrived on the scene to combat the invaders, but they were no match for Boto and his forces. Boto fired some lasers and sent several Clone Troopers flying through the air.

"This planet belongs to the Alliance of Evil! Resistance is futile, all who dare oppose, will be destroyed!" Boomed Boto.

At the Jedi Temple, the Power Rangers Elite Force were watching a hologram of the havoc Boto and his forces were causing.

"We need to stop this!" Declared Anakin, who had his helmet off.

"I will use my powers to teleport you there. Good luck Rangers." Said Zordon.

The four Rangers were teleported from the Temple to the city. Anakin, Owi-Wan, Ahsoka pulled out their new lightsaber, while Rex pulled out his new blasters. The team charged at the Geoids and began hacking and blasting. The droid foot soldiers went down much more quicker then the last time the team faced them. Rex took out the last Geoids and all that was left to deal with was Boto.

"Who are you?" Demanded Boto.

"We're the Power Rangers Elite Force and your going down!" Declared Ahsoka.

Boto let out an angry roar and fired his lasers at the Rangers. The team charged forward dodging the lasers as they exploded behind them. Soon they reached Boto. Anakin and Owi-Wan swung their lightsabers at the droid, but he blocked them with the blades on his arms and knocked them back. Ahsoka charged in and ducked a swing from Boto, before delivering a slash to his chest making the droid spark and stagger back. Rex leaped into the air and fired his blasters at Boto making him jerk around as he stumbled back. Anakin and Owi-Wan both charged forward and delivered a combined slash that sent Boto flying back with a sparking explosion. Boto hit the ground sparking and then he started stumbling to his feet.

"Rangers you must combine your weapons to form the Light Beam Cannon. Just place your lightsabers together and have Rex place his blasters underneath you." Said Zordon's voice over a communicator in the Rangers's helmets.

The Rangers looked at one another and nodded. Anakin, Owi-Wan, and Ahsoka touched their beams together and then Rex placed his blasters beneath them. The weapons seem to fuse and the three lightsaber blades focused into one beam.

"Fire!" Shouted Rex as he pulled the trigger.

The beam shot forward and towards Boto. The attack hit the droid with a powerful explosion that destroyed the machine. The Rangers cheered in victory before they were teleported away.

At the droid factory the Sith Generals had been watching a hologram of the fight and Phobos was displeased by the outcome.

"Oh we were so close to occurring Coruscant and then those Rangers showed up and ruined everything! Aaaaaa!" Roared Phobos.

"Calm yourself Phobos. We may have lost the battle, but not the war. This is only the beginning." Said Andeddu.

And so the Rangers won their first battle.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Next Plan

Power Rangers- Force Elite

Chapter 7 Next Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Rangers were back at the Temple in their regular clothes.

"Congratulations Rangers on a job well done." Said Zordon.

"It was good, however as long as we don't know we're the Sith Generals base is, they'll just keep sending more of their forces, until they succeed." Said Owi-Wan.

"Your right, but it will take time to locate their base. In the mean time practice and be alert." Said Zordon.

The team nodded and went to train and relax.

Meanwhile at the droid factory, the Sith Generals were gathered in a large room, where Desolous was going to present a new battle droid commander. A massive red droid with thick armor and crab like claws marched into the room.

"Presenting Cancer! This droid is heavily armed and made for tearing things apart! It'll rip right though the Republic's defenses and tear those Rangers to shreds." Said Desolous.

"So what's your big plan?" Asked Phobos.

"Cancer and I will go to Coruscant and attack their shipping yards to prevent the flow of supplies. The Republic forces will wear down and weaken and once they do will attack in full force and conquer them." Said Desolous.

"I approve of this plan. You may move forward with it." Said Andeddu.

"Thank you Andeddu." Said Desolous as he and Cancer left the room.

The Sith General loaded up a ship with Geoids and took off for Coruscant.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Force Power

Power Rangers- Force Elite

Chapter 8 Force Power

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The ship that carried Desolous, Cancer, and the Geoids soon reached Coruscant. The villains teleported down to the shipping yard district and began to attack. Clone Troopers and other law enforcement forces showed up and fired blasters at the invaders, but Cancer got between his allies and the Republic forces taking the attacks. The lasers had no affect on the big droid. Cancer marched over to a shipping crate, picked it up, and then hurled it at the Clone Troopers. Just, when it was about to hit them, Anakin in his full Ranger gear leaped in front of the Clone Troopers and sliced the incoming crate in half.

"All of you get out of here." Ordered Anakin as the rest of the Rangers arrived on the scene.

"Ah Rangers right on time. Now we can destroy you." Said Desolous.

"Easier said then done." Said Ahsoka.

The Geoids charged forward and the Rangers fought their way through them to reach Cancer and Desolous. Owi-Wan ended up fighting Desolous, while the other Rangers fought Cancer. Anakin charged at Cancer, ducking a swing from his claws and delivered a slice to the droid's chest. The lightsaber hit the droid and sparked a little, but did no real damage.

"What the?!" Cried Anakin as Cancer knocked him to the ground with a swing from his claws.

Ahsoka leaped into the air and slammed her lightsaber down on Cancer's right shoulder, but her Attack had little affect on the droid as well. Cancer sent Ahsoka flying through the air with a punch from it's claws. Rex charged in firing several high power energy blast at Cancer, but the droid was unfazed by the attack. While that was going on Owi-Wan continued to swing his lightsaber at Desolous, but the Sith General kept blocking his attacks with a shield, he brought.

"You fools are no match for Cancer. His armor is made up of a super metal that can not be pierced by your weapons. My shield is made of the same material and soon victory shall be mine!" Declared Desolous as he slammed his shield into Owi-Wan and knocked him down.

The Rangers regrouped and tried to think of a new plan, when they heard the voice of Master Yoda over their helmets.

"You must channel the Force through your weapons in order to beat these enemies." Said Yoda.

"Alright will try." Said Ahsoka.

"There is no try! Either you do it or you don't." Said Yoda.

The three Jedi Rangers each took a deep breath and concentrated to channel the Force into their weapons. Then they charged at their enemies. Cancer swung his claws at Ahsoka, but Anakin stepped in and blocked the attack, giving Ahsoka the opportunity to leap to the side and slice Cancer right side. This time the lightsaber pierced the droid's armor and knocked a chunk of it off. The droid staggered back sparking revealing a bunch of wires and circuits sticking out. Rex took this opportunity to fire his blasters at the exposed parts of Cancer. The blast hit the damaged area and the droid made a screeching sound as it sparked and fell onto it's back. Cancer then exploded to bits! As that was going on Owi-Wan struck Desolous's shield and shattered it to bits knocking the Sith General to the ground. Desolous scrambled to his feet as he looked at the destroyed remains of his shield then at the destroyed remains if Cancer.

"Aaaaaa! You wretched fools may have won this battle, but this is far from over!" Snarled Desolous before he teleported away.

The second battle had been won.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 The Coming End

Power Rangers- Force Elite

Chapter 9 The Coming End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

As time went by the Rangers thwarted several attacks from the Sith Generals. Zordon used his powers to try and to figure out where the Sith Generals were based at. The wizard found out that the villains were stationed at a droid factory on Geonosis. The Rangers suited up and took a ship to the planet.

On Geonosis, the Sith Generals had grown frustrated with their constant failure and Dark Specter was loosing patience with them. Andeddu had decided to produce a massive army of Geoids for a massive invasion. The army was almost ready, when the proximity alarms went off and alerted the villains about the Rangers landing on the planet and heading towards the factory. The final battle was soon to begin.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 The Final Battle

Power Rangers- Force Elite

Chapter 10 The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Rangers entered the factory and began to make plans. Rex had a pack full of explosives, he was going to use to bomb the assemble line and take out the Geoid army that was built. The rest of the Rangers would hunt down the Sith Generals and take them out. The Rangers split up to do their jobs. Anakin went to the top floor of the factory, while both Ahsoka and Owi-Wan went to different floors. Rex headed towards the assembly line.

Rex located the assembly line and snuck about placing explosives on the machines. A group of Geoids saw him and began firing at him. The Clone Ranger retreated back and looked up to see a crane moving a big vat of molten metal above the Geoids. Rex fired at it and the vat tipped over and emptied it's contents on the Geoids destroying them. More Geoids showed up and began to attack Rex. The Ranger retreated and found a dolly with a bunch of fuel canisters on it. Rex placed a explosive and pushed the dolly towards the Geoids and the assembly line. In one quick motion Rex pulled out his blaster and fired at the explosive at the dolly. The explosive went off and set off a chain reaction that caused the other explosives to go off and destroy the assembly line and Geoids. The factory shook violently as parts of the factory caught on fire.

"This place is out of commission." Said Rex as he ran off.

Ahsoka entered a large room and found herself facing Phobos.

"It's time to end you little Jedi!" Declared Phobos as she pulled out her lightsaber.

"Not likely!" Said Ahsoka.

The two of them charged at one another and began to exchange blows. As they fought the floor shook violently and their was a loud explosion from below. Phobos kicked Ahsoka in the chest knocking her to the ground. The Sith General charged at the Ranger swinging her lightsaber down at her, but Ahsoka rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet and with a quick Force dash she charged at Phobos and sliced her across the chest. Phobos shouted in pain as a large scar appeared across her chest and she fell onto her back.

"It's over." Said Ahsoka.

"Never!" Screamed Phobos as she sat up and prepared to launch a Force blast at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was quicker and she fired a Force blast at Phobos that knocked her back to the ground. The floor beneath Phobos made a loud cracking sound and gave away. Phobos let out a scream of dismay as she plummeted into the inferno that had once been the droid factory and vanished in the flames. Ahsoka felt the Sith General die by sensing her demise with the Force. The Ranger walked away from the scene.

Obi-Wan faced off against Desolous in another room. Desolous swung his lightsaber at Obi-Wan forcing him to block it and retreat back. The Sith General fired a ball of Force lightning, but Obi-Wan deflected at the celling using a Force blast. Chunks of the celling began to fall towards the two and Desolous grabbed a few chunks with the Force and hurled them at Owi-Wan. The Ranger sliced through the flying chunks and blasted Desolous with a Force blast that sent him flying into a pillar. Desolous staggered to his feet and the pillar made a loud cracking sound, before it fell forward towards the Sith General.

"Aaaaaaaa!" Screamed Desolous as the pillar crushed him to death.

Owi-Wan starred at the pillar and walked away.

On the top floor, Anakin found himself face to face with Andeddu.

"It's over Sith!" Said Anakin as he pointed his lightsaber at Andeddu.

"Ah your an interesting one. I sense a great anger in you. If memory serves, a Jedi is never supposed to use anger. It's a emotion more benefiting for a Sith." Said Andeddu.

"I'm no Sith and I'm taking you down!" Said Anakin as he began to charge at Andeddu.

Andeddu just chuckled as the bandages on his body shot forward and attacked Anakin. The Ranger sliced through some of the bandages, but a few managed to wrap around him and restrain him.

"I sense you've done some dark things your not proud of yet you'd do them again. You have quit a bit of blood on your hands. Oh and...your in love! Perhaps I'll pay this loved one of yours a visit." Said Andeddu as he searched Anakin's mind with the Force.

Anakin gritted his teeth, before letting out a wild yell and unleashed a powerful Force blast that destroyed the bandages and knocked Andeddu back. The Ranger charged forward and swung his lightsaber at the Sith Genera, who quickly took out his own lightsaber to defend himself. Desolous was forced back towards a large window and he tried to knock Anakin back with a Force blast of lightning, but Anakin deflected it back at him knocking him to the ground and destroying the window behind the Sith General. Anakin charged forward as Andeddu stumbled to his feet. The ranger thrusted his sword forward and into Andeddu's chest! The Sith General gasped in shock as he looked at Anakin.

"It's over." Said Anakin.

Andeddu started laughing weakly.

"My...time may be over, but your is far...from over. Your an interesting man...and I can see the potential in you. You used your...anger to finish me off and you...heard the Dark Side calling. You may be a Jedi now, but...your tainted. Farewell Jedi or should I call you Sith in...training."

Anakin watched as Andeddu stumbled backwards and fell through the window. The Ranger watched the Sith General plummet and vanish into a cloud of smoke. Anakin left the room.

Up in space Dark Specter sensed the Sith Generals die and decided to take his business elsewhere.

The Rangers returned to the ship and went back to the Jedi Temple. Zordon congratulated the Rangers on a job well done. The wizard then told them he had located one of his enemies on another planet in a different galaxy and since there were no more need for the Rangers, he took the powers back before he and Alpha departed back to their ship.

"May the Force be with you." Said Yoda as Zordon's ship departed.

The End.


End file.
